1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multiple functional hand tools and, more particularly, is concerned with a multi-functional hand tool assembly with storage handle and multiple tool attachments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various hand tools are known in the prior art to perform a variety of functions. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 2,476,762 to Petre et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,401 to Johnson disclose a hand tool which includes a handle and a screwdriver shank with different opposite tip configurations reversibly receivable in a sleeve in the handle. Also, the Johnson patent and U.K. Pat. No. 403,769 to Hibbard disclose a four-way hand tool which includes two pairs of tool attachments each fitting one of the opposite ends of a handle of the tool. Each pair of tool attachments of the Johnson and Hibbard hand tools are a pair of reversible sockets of different sizes which fit into holes of different sizes in opposite ends of a handle. In addition, torque limiting screwdrivers and ratchet wrenches having various constructions are known in the prior art.
A problem exists, however, with prior art hand tools in that each hand tool has its own particular construction which includes a handle for gripping and manipulating the tool in performing its particular function. The handle typically is the largest part of the tool and thus takes up the most storage space. Service personnel who need to have a variety of hand tools with them must incur the added expense of multiple tools with multiple handles and of larger storage containers to provide the extra space for the multiple tools and their handles.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks by providing a multi-functional hand tool assembly with a common storage handle and multiple tool attachments accommodated by the handle so as to obviate the aforementioned problems with prior art designs.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a multi-functional hand tool assembly which comprises: (a) an elongated handle having opposite ends and a pair of opposite holes each extending into one of the opposite ends of the handle, the opposite holes being defined by substantially identical non-circular continuous interior end surfaces formed in the opposite ends of the handle; and (b) a plurality of tool attachments being removably, interchangeably and reversibly insertable into the opposite ends of the handle, each of the tool attachments having a middle section and opposite end tool sections connected to and extending in opposite directions from the middle section, the middle sections being substantially identical to one another and each having a non-circular continuous exterior surface which matches the non-circular continuous interior end surface defining each of the holes in the opposite ends of the handle such that the middle section of each of the tool attachments is slightly smaller in cross-sectional size than each of the holes so that the middle section of each of the tool attachments can snugly fit through either of the holes in the opposite ends of the handle so as to mount the tool attachments in non-rotatable relationships with the opposite ends of the handle such that the tool attachments will turn with turning of the handle. The handle also has an interior storage chamber defined therein extending between the opposite ends thereof. Each of the opposite holes in one of the opposite ends of the handle leading into the storage chamber. The middle section of at least one of the tool attachments has first and second parts pivotally articulated to each other.
The present invention also is directed to a multifunctional hand tool assembly which comprises: (a) an elongated handle including a pair of handle segments each having a pair of opposite ends and a pair of opposite holes each extending into respective outer and inner ones of the opposite ends of each of the handle segments, the opposite holes being defined by continuous interior end surfaces formed in the opposite ends of the respective handle segment; (b) a plurality of tool attachments being removably insertable into the outer ones of the opposite ends of each of the handle segments, each of the tool attachments having a continuous exterior surface which matches the continuous interior end surface defining each of the holes in the outer ones of the opposite ends of each of the handle segments such that each of the tool attachments is slightly smaller in cross-sectional size than each of the holes in the outer ends of each of the handle segments so that each of the tool attachments can snugly fit through one of the holes so as to mount the tool attachments in non-rotatable relationships therewith such that the tool attachments will turn with turning of the handle; and (c) a central interconnector tool attachment having a pair of opposite ends, at least one of the opposite ends being adapted to removably interfit with one of the holes in the inner ends of the handle segments and thereby interconnect and retain the handle segments together.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described an illustrative embodiment of the invention.